Realize
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Sebuah pernyataan cinta ternyata dapat membuat hati seorang G-Dragon menjadi kalang kabut. A GRi Fic for Ero Dojo Hate-Pair Challenge! R&R, please?


**Disclaimer**: **Big Bang** belongs to **YG Entertainment **& **themselves**

**Realize  
**by: red-deimon-beta  
.

A **GRi** (G-Dragon-Seung Ri) fic for **Ero Dojo Hate-Pair Challenge****  
**.

Enjoy. Don't like, Don't Read...

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengambil tempat untuk parkir di pojokan areal pertokoan elit kota Seoul. Tak lama setelah mesin mobil itu mati, keluarlah 5 orang pemuda dari dalam mobil.

"Ah.. Akhirnya sampai juga. TOP-hyung menyetir terlalu pelan, sih.." ujar seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan juga sneakers Fila berwarna putih.

"Kau ini sangat tidak sabaran. Mau protes?" jawab TOP pada pemuda yang bernama panggung Seung Ri itu.

Magnae itu tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menggeleng dengan geli. "Bukan begitu maksudku, hyung... Tapi, sepertinya hyung menyetir terlalu pelan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau lain kali **kau** saja yang menyetir? Jangan salahkan aku. Di rambu-rambu tertulis batas kecepatan maksimal 60 Km/jam.." ucap TOP menyanggah perkataan magnae yang rasanya agak sedikit kurang ajar itu.

"Kenapa hyung memarahiku? Aku kan hanya bilang bahwa hyung menyetir terlalu pelan!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghargai usahaku menyetir sepagi ini! Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau menyetir jam 6 pagi!"

"Oi.. Kalian berdua. Hentikan. Jangan bertengkar sepagi ini," pemuda terpendek yang diketahui bernama Tae Yang itu kini berusaha menenangkan kedua temannya yyang sedang bertengkar. "Jangan sia-siakan waktu libur kita yang hanya sehari ini."

Kedua orang itu saling membuang muka. "Oke," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Melihat itu, ketiga temannya yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah TOP dan Seung Ri yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi dalam acara belanja yang singkat ini.

* * *

"Baiklah. Nanti kita bertemu 3 jam lagi. Bye..." seru Tae Yang pada pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Lawan bicaranya itu pun hanya mengangguk singkat dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Dia tidak mau pergi ke toko yang sama seperti keempat temannya yang lain.

Sang magnae awalnya masih bersiul-siul ketika berjalan dengan hyung-nya. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, dia sadar. Ada seseorang yang tidak ada...

"Dae Sung-hyung, TOP-hyung, Tae Yang-hyung...." panggilnya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Mwo?" tanya Dae Sung. Pipinya sedikit memerah ketika Seung Ri memelototinya. Segera saja disingkirkannya tangan Tae Yang yang merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat.

'_Astaga...,_' pikir Seung Ri geli. "Hyung, di mana Jiyong-hyung?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tae Yang yang kini sudah kembali merangkul pinggang Dae Sung.

Seung Ri menghela nafas. Kemudian berbalik menatap TOP yang mengangkat bahu begitu menyadari tatapan SeungRi.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan pergi mencari Ji Yong-hyung saja... Bye, hyung...." kata Seung Ri pasrah.

"Tunggu, Seung Ri-ah!" teriak Tae Yang pada magnae yang berlari kecil menuju kebalikan dari arah yang mereka tuju saat ini. Terlambat. Seung Ri terlalu gesit. Tentu saja teriakan Tae Yang tidak akan terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Dae Sung khawatir. Mereka bertiga sudah berjanji akan berusaha menjauhkan Seung Ri supaya tidak mengikuti_nya_. Dan janji itu gagal mereka tepati.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Paling juga Ji Yong hanya akan marah-marah seperti biasa. Lebih baik kita segera pergi sebelum 'dia' datang ke sini dan mendamprat kita," ujar TOP santai. Kedua orang lainnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yah, sesekali mengerjai Leader-miskin-rasa-humor itu tak apa, bukan?

"HYUNG! TUNGGU AKU!" teriakan keras Seung Ri terdengar dari kejauhan. Tak berapa lama, suara tawa mereka bertiga pecah. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka terheran-heran.

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan cepat seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Kejadian menyebalkan itu kini terulang lagi...

"Hyung~ Ada apa?" suara manja itu mengusik pendengarannya yang tajam. Langkah kakinya sengaja disesuaikan dengan si pemuda pirang.

Ya. Suara itulah yang kini menyulut emosi G-Dragon. Sang leader dari boyband Korea ternama-Big Bang. Untuk sekilas, ia melirik muka magnae menyebalkan itu. Dan kemudian kembali berjalan dengan marah.

"Hyung~" Seung Ri masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hyung yang paling disukainya itu. "Tidak bisakah hyung berjalan lebih pelan? Tunggu aku, hyung..."

"Siapa suruh mengikutiku?" balas G-Dragon. Emosi kentara sekali terdengar di suaranya.

"Tapi, hyung-"

Belum sempat Seung Ri berkata-kata, G-Dragon segera memutus perkataannya. "Seung Ri..." panggilnya dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Ne, hyung?" suara Seung Ri terdengar lebih bersemangat begitu mendengar G-Dragon memanggilnya. Seperti biasa, dia salah mengartikan makna sebenarnya dari penggilan itu.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI!! PERGI KE TOKO YANG LAIN!" bentak Sang Leader.

"SST! Jangan keras-keras hyung!" timpal Seung Ri melihat tatapan mata orang-orang yang mulai tertuju pada mereka. Jika nanti fans-fans mereka tahu, maka percuma sudah waktu libur mereka yang hanya satu hari ini. Apalagi, butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit unutk mencari baju untuk penyamaran mereka.

"Terserah! Pokoknya, PERGI!" G-Dragon kembali membentak Seung Ri. Beginilah akibatnya jika dua orang yang keras kepala bertengkar.

"Cih, sialan," magnae itu mengumpat pelan. Dan itu berarti, hanya ada satu cara yang tersisa.

Ya. Hanya cara itu.

* * *

"Ji Yong-hyung...." Seung Ri memanggil G-Dragon dengan intonasi seperti anak kecil.

"Apa? Jangan bersikap manis padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa siasatmu? Lihat saja. Aku tidak akan termakan siasat yang sama berkali-kali.." Naga itu seolah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Memang. Trik ini sudah sering kali dilakukan oleh Seung Ri. Dan berkali-kali pula G-Dragon termakan dalam trik yang sama.

'_Oh ya?_' Seung Ri menyeringai dalam hati. Tentu saja ia meragukan kegagalan siasat miliknya. Toh, sudah berkali-kali dia berhasil menaklukan Sang Leader dengan trik ini.

Dalam tarikan nafas berikutnya, Seung Ri pun akhirnya sudah memulai trik-nya. Sebuah kata-kata manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati baja Sang Naga.

"Tapi, hyung... Kau pergi ke toko yang bagus..." ucapnya lirih dan juga pasrah. Acting Seung Ri cukup bagus. Terlebih lagi pengalamannya dalam musical membuat actingnya semakin terasah.

"Ah.... Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar," timpal G-Dragon. Sedikit lagi ia mendengarkan kata-kata manis Seung Ri, maka hatinya akan luluh seketika.

"Karena itulah selera berpakaian hyung juga bagus...." lanjut pemuda itu. Perkataannya merajuk pada apa yang hari ini dikenakan Naga Mungil itu. T-Shirt motif print yang desainnya dirancang sendiri olehnya dan celana ¾ bermotif kotak-kotak merah. Tak lupa juga ia mengenakan jaket putih dan baseball cap untuk pernyamarannya. Kalung 'dollar' besar favoritnya tak absen mewarnai penampilannya hari ini. Sneakers silver yang menghiasi kakinya membuat kesan sporty dalam penampilannya hari ini.

"Hentikan, Seung Ri-ah. Sedikit lagi aku mendengar-"

"Dan yang terpenting, aku mencintaimu hyung... _Saranghae_...." Seung Ri memotong perkataan G-Dragon (lagi) dengan menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Sebenarnya bukan dengan sengaja Seung Ri mengatakan hal seperti ini. Pernyataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tentulah sekarang bisa kita duga bagaimana ekspresi magnae itu sekarang; terlihat salah tingkah dengan muka sewarna tomat.

Namun, sepertinya pernyataan cinta yang gegabah itu dibalas dengan jawaban yang menyakitkan.

"Jangan bercanda, Seung Ri-ah!" G-Dragon berteriak marah mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia berpikir bahwa Seung Ri hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya. Seperti saat-saat sebelum ini.

"Hyung, aku serius!" balas Seung Ri. Mukanya masih terlihat merah. Detak jantungnya sangat kencang dan tidak beraturan. Dan kedua hal ini semakin membuatnya tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata. "A.. apa hyung tidak mengerti seberapa malunya aku saat mengatakannya?"

G-Dragon hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rupanya Seung Ri lebih menyebalkan ketimbang yang ia kira. "Tentu saja kau malu. Ini kan tempat umum. Dasar aneh."

"Tapi, hyung! Aku sungguh-sungguh kali ini!" kata Seung Ri. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Naga kecil itu pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Lepaskan!" G-Dragon terus meronta. "Aku tidak peduli!"

Seung Ri mulai agak kesulitan menghadapi hyung-nya yang satu ini. Meski pun beberapa bulan ini Seung Ri mulai sering pergi ke Gym bersama Tae Yang, tapi bukan berarti dia langsung menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat. Semua itu memiliki proses.

"Hyung...." Seung Ri berbisik lemah di telinga G-Dragon. Bisikan itu menimbulkan sensasi yang menggelitik bagi G-Dragon. Kini, jemari Seung Ri menggenggam pergelangan tangan G-Dragon dengan erat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Seung Ri mulai meletakkan telapak tangan G-Dragon tepat di atas jantungnya. Cepat dan tak beraturan. Itulah hal yang pertama kali ada dalam benak G-Dragon. Dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat mukanya sedikit memerah.

Keheningan terpaksa menyela pertengkaran mereka selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan kedua insan itu tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Yang satu merasakan detak jantung pasangannya yang semakin memelan, sedangkan yang lain merasa cukup hanya dengan melihat dan mengamati lawan bicaranya.

"Aish..." Kini naga itu sudah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Terserah kau. Aku mau pulang saja. Tolong bilang pada Seung Hyun-hyung bahwa aku meminjam mobilnya. Nanti aku akan meminta tolong Manager untuk menjemput kalian. Bye.." ujar G-Dragon dengan cuek sambil terus berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Ah~ HYUNG! TUNGGU!" Seung Ri berteriak memanggil G-Dragon saat yang dipanggil hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Leader itu langsung menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan marah. Namun, tatapan itu berubah setelah melihat sebuah bus berkecepatan tinggi melaju tepat ke arah Seung Ri.

"SEUNG RI-AH!! AWAS!!!!" teriak G-Dragon memperingatkan.

Terlambat. Bis itu menabrak Seung Ri dengan kecepatan maksimal. Membuat sang magnae kini tergeletak lemas begitu saja di jalanan beraspal yang panas dengan darah mengucur dari luka-luka besar yang baru saja ia dapat. Bis yang menabrak itu kini sudah mengerem beberapa meter setelahnya. Seluruh penumpang bis berhamburan melihat si korban. Banyak yang melayangkan tatapan kasihan, tapi banyak juga yang melayangkan tatapan melecehkan.

G-Dragon berusaha tidak memedulikan tatapan-tatapan itu. Dengan gesit ia berusaha menyela kerumunan orang itu. Dan segera membawa Seung Ri dalam pelukannya.

"Se... Seung Ri-ah..." isak G-Dragon saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Seung Ri yang berlumuran darah. Sebagai seorang leader, tentu saja ia tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini. Tapi, apakah hal itu masih berlaku jika kondisinya seperti ini?

"Ah... Ji Yong-hyung. Kenapa? Bukankah kau akan pergi?" ujar Seung Ri lirih. Darah mulai megucur deras dan mulutnya membuatnya terbatuk. Sehingga semakin lama rasanya semakin sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Aku... Tidak. Tidak, Tidak jadi. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan orang yang kucintai dalam keadaan seperti ini," sergah G-Dragon lirih di telinga Seung Ri.

Sang magnae kini tersenyum puas. Tak disangka cintanya kini akan terbalas. "Gomawo, hyung...." Itu adalah hal yang terakhir kali diucapkannya saat menutup matanya.

* * *

"Bangunlah! Apa benar ini yang dilakukan oleh seorang leader?" ujar TOP mencemooh G-Dragon yang kini menangis dalam diam di pelukannya. Sorot matanya kosong. Hanya penyesalan dan penderitaan yang kini terpeta di wajahnya. Seandainya saja ia tidak memicu pertengkaran dengan Seung Ri dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya, pastilah hal ini tidak akan terjadi, pikirnya menyesal.

"Berisik," bentaknya di sela isak tangisnya. Apakah tidak boleh jikalau sesekali seorang leader menangis di hadapan para anggotanya?

"Hei..." Tae Yang menepuk punggung G-Dragon dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kepala Dae Sung yang ternyata juga sedang menangis. Meski pun berusaha bersikap dewasa, tetap saja bekas-bekas air mata masih terpeta di wajah Tae Yang. "Kalau leader saja menangis, siapa yang akan menjadi pegangan untuk semua anggotanya? Siapa yang akan menjadi contoh untuk semua anggotanya?"

"Gomawo, Young Bae-ah..." G-Dragon tersenyum mendengar penghiburan dari Tae Yang. Biarpun terkesan sedikit mengejek, namun sebaris kata itu sepertinya memberi secercah penghiburan bagi dirinya.

"Tuh, apa kubilang?" TOP hanya menimpali semua itu dengan cengirannya. Dari wajahnya yang berkarisma, tentu saja; air mata yang tadinya akan berhenti sepertinya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya kembali.

"Maaf, yang mana di antara kalian yang termasuk keluarga Lee Seung Hyun?" tanya seorang perawat yang keluar dari UGD. Perawat itu terdiam menatap ke-empat pemuda yang masih terjebak dalam suasana sedih itu.

TOP dengan sigap langsung saja menyingkirkan kepala G-Dragon yang bersandar di bahunya dan mulai berbicara pada perawat itu. "Kami temannya. Keluarganya ada di Gwangju. Jadi tidak bisa datang," terangnya singkat pada perawat tersebut.

"Oh, begitu..." ucap perawat itu seraya membalik-balik blanko yang dipegangnya.

"Em... Maaf jika aku menyela. Tapi, bagaimana keadaannya, kalau kami boleh tahu?" tanyanya pada perawat tersebut.

"Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Operasinya berhasil dengan sukses. Dan pasien pun sudah bisa dijenguk. Dia sekarang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap nomor 504..."

"Oh....." Hanya sebaris kata itulah yang terucap dari mulut mereka-minus G-Dragon begitu mendengar kabar itu.

"Hanya itu saja yang bisa saya kabarkan. Terima kasih..." Perawat itu segera pergi ketika selesai mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu.

Dan tanpa disuruh, TOP, Tae Yang dan Dae Sung segera pergi ke lantai 5 untuk melihat keadaan magnae mereka tersayang. Raut sedih yang beberapa menit lalu masih terpeta dalam wajah mereka, kini telah digantikan dengan perasaan senang yang amat sangat.

"Ji Yong-ah, kau tidak ikut?" tanya TOP begitu menyadari G-Dragon yang tidak antusias mendengar kabar itu.

"Ahniyo.." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul," terangnya.

"Ah! Tidak bisa! Pokoknya Hyung harus ikut!" Dae Sung bersikeras mengajak G-Dragon yang akhirnya mau tidak mau menurutinya. Tae Yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Dae Sung.

* * *

"Kau duluan?" tanya TOP pada ketiga member lainnya.

"Ah..." Tae Yang hanya menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau duluan saja. Nanti aku akan masuk bersama Dae Sungie..." jawabnya. Matanya mengerling pada Dae Sung selama beberapa saat. Dan Dae Sung pun membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Di tengah perdebatan mereka, seorang dokter baru saja keluar dari kamar Seung Ri untuk mengecek keadaannya. "Kalian mau menjenguk Lee Seung Hyun-sshi?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kami teman-temannya," jawab Tae Yang cepat.

"Oh. Baguslah. Adakah di antara kalian yang bernama Kwon Ji Yong? Dari tadi Seung Hyun-sshi terus saja memanggil-manggil nama orang itu."

"Ha?" G-Dragon yang bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menghadap pada si Dokter. "Ada apa dengan saya, dok?"

Dokter itu terdiam melihat G-Dragon dan tertegun sejenak untuk menilai penampilannya. Kaos print G-Dragon yang berlumuran darah milik Seung Ri belum digantinya sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Dokter itu kemudian menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian menepuk punggung G-Dragon dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Lebih baik kau melihat keadaannya sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, G-Dragon langsung menghambur memasuki ruang inap Seung Ri tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter itu.

"Seung Ri?" panggilnya ketika merasakan suasana kamar yang sangat sepi.

"Aku di sini, hyung... Ada apa?" jawab Seung Ri lemah. G-Dragon langsung mencari asal suara itu.

Leader itu terhenyak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jarum infus dan perban yang melekat di tubuh Seung Ri membuat rasa penyesalan G-Dragon semakin bertambah.

"Seung Ri?" ulangnya setengah tidak percaya.

"Annyeong, hyung...." Seung Ri tersenyum lembut pada G-Dragon. Membuat sang Leader terpana selama sepersekian detik. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah dari otaknya, G-Dragon langsung menggenggam tangan Seung Ri dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Seung Ri..." ujarnya cepat. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tatapan nanar dari wajahnya saat menatap luka-luka Seung Ri. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

"Bukan.. salahmu... hyung..." jawab Seung Ri terbata-bata. Dan lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum. Hal ini membuat Sang Naga heran. "Dan yang terpenting...."

"Apa?"

"Apakah hyung membalas perasaanku?" tanyanya malu. Dengan cepat Seung Ri segera memalingkan muka dan menghindari tatapan G-Dragon.

Senyum G-Dragon akirnya muncul setelah melihat tingkah magnae yang dicintainya itu. "Apa kau bercanda?" ujarnya iseng.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

G-Dragon mengelus pipi Seung Ri dan berusaha membuat magnae itu menatap matanya. Pada saat mata mereka bertemu, dengan cepat G-Dragon segera mengecup dahi Seung Ri dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja iya, bodoh..." jelasnya. Senyum nakal akhirnya kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan segera ia mengekspresikan rasa cintanya melalui tangannya yang kini mengusap-usap rambut Seung Ri dengan lembut.

"Hahahaha..." Seung Ri tertawa lemah. "Jadi, besok hyung akan mengijinkanku untuk mengikutimu saat kita membeli baju lagi?"

"Hei!" G-Dragon langsung berdiri dan menyentil hidung Seung Ri. "Itu pengecualian!"

Seung Ri mencoba untuk duduk. Kemudian mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya. "Gomawo, Hyung. _Saranghae_......"

G-Dragon mengangguk kecil. Kemudian membiarkan bibir mereka berdua saling bersinggungan dalam harmoni yang selaras.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang mempunyai magnae sepertimu," kata G-Dragon di sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Pembohong," sergah Seung Ri.

"Kalau aku ini pembohong, lantas kau ini apa?"

**The End

* * *

**

HUWAH! Udah lama banget ga bikin oneshot! Lumayan puas juga setelah akhirnya bisa bikin lagi! XD

Special thanks for:  
-**Mami - Park Young Rin** (ficmu banyak menginspirasi fic ini, mi.. Maaf kalo ada yang sama.. *sujud*)  
-**Kachii - chyka** (makasih buat dukungannya...)  
-**Onnie - Fariacchi** (makasih buat semua penjelasannya. Maaf dongsaengmu ini mengganggumu waktu lagi belajar buat UAS)  
-**Nat-chan - kuchiki0906** (makasih buat idenya....)  
-**Taichou - Bianco-Riku-kun** (tanpa video hasil download-an darimu, fic ini ga bakal jadi)

Dan terakhir buat:  
**KAMU -yang udah rela baca & review fic abal ini**.....

**.**

**.**

**Gimme review?**


End file.
